lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Taylor
is one of Victor Krane's bionic soldiers. She revealed the Lab Rats' bionic secret when she filmed them doing a mission and posted it online. She is controlled through the Triton App. pl:S-1 Biography S-1's past has not been revealed. While the Lab Rats were on a mission, she quickly snuck around the perimeter and filmed the team's bionics and posted it on the internet. She partnered with Krane to kill Douglas and crushed Leo's arm which led him to get a bionic implant. She and Krane attack the warehouse easily taking out Leo and Douglas until the rats come Krane easily beat Adam,Chase and Douglas,meanwhile S-1 and Bree fight in battle which seems equal until Bree gets disratched taking out Bree,Leo recovring tires to take out S-1 but the laser instead hits Krane while S-1 checks up on him,Bree then kicks S-1 knocking her to the guard after that she and Krane are seen in a cell. Powers & Abilities *'Super Speed:' and Bree super speed fight in You Posted What?!?. **'Speed Fighting:' She and Bree speed fought in You Posted What?!?. *'Molecular Kinesis:' In the episode You Posted What?!?, S-1 uses it on Leo to crush him. *'Bio-Thermokinesis:' is able to control her body temperature, she use this power to camoflauge of the heat detection of Chase. *'Super Strength:' This was first shown when she punched Adam, and he flew across the room. *'Energy Generation:' can generate bionic energy and use them for several effects. **'Force Field:' When Leo tried to escape the school, she trapped him in an energy force field. **'Energy Blasts:' demonstrates the ability to fire energy blasts to break the beam that would crush Leo. *'Martial Arts:' She used martial arts to fight Bree in You Posted What?!?. *'Two Simultaneous Abilities: '''Much like Chase, S-1 can use two abilities at once. It was shown when she trapped Leo in the cage, and shot Energy Blasts at the beam hanging above at the same time in You Posted What?!?. Appearances *You Posted What?!? Allies *Victor Krane *Krane's Bionic Soldiers Enemies *Adam Davenport, *Bree Davenport *Chase Davenport *Donald Davenport *Douglas Davenport *Tasha Davenport Neutral *Marcus Davenport Trivia *It is unknown what S-1 stands for. It most likely stands for Soldier-1 *S-1 might have a crush on Chase. *S-1 tried to kill Leo. *S-1 is a Android *Adam might be afraid of her because she punched him with her super strength. *Unlike Chase she does not faint when she uses two abilities at once. *S-1 is Victor Krane's first bionic partner. *S-1 is the first bionic bad person that is female. *S-1 '''might' be apart of Krane's army. *S-1 might be the first bionic soldier that was in the bionic army that Krane created. *S-1 is the only person who helped Krane fight the Lab Rats. *S-1 was locked away with Krane. *S-1 has a form of the Triton App on her chip, which means Krane can control her from his own brain. Category:Bionic Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Recurring Character Category:Recurring Cast Category:Krane related pages Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Lab Rats Category:Show Me The Monday Category:One appearance only Category:S-1 Related Pages